


О личной жизни големов

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глэдис, как любая молодая женщина, любит нравиться мужчинам. Вот только найти мужчину-голема слегка затруднительно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О личной жизни големов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [DiscFest](http://discworld-fest.diary.ru/) на @дневниках

Можно долго спорить о том, что делает женщину женщиной. Это, разумеется, не платья, не наличие излишней краски на лице, не высокий голос и привычка делать выводы, которые невозможно ни опровергнуть, ни доказать. Это что-то гораздо глубже, тоньше, как неуловимый полет мысли и легкое дуновение весеннего ветра в голове. Но чем бы ни была эта загадочная женственность, точно можно сказать одно: каждой женщине, даже той, что ругается как сапожник, забивает гвозди со скоростью света и с непробиваемо-каменной уверенностью заявляет, что все мужики принадлежат к не самому уважаемому племени баранов, хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом с ней.

Глэдис весила полтонны и была глиняной с ног до головы, а глаза ее светились внушающим ужас красным светом. Она носила обширное голубое платье и работала в Почтамте, что оставляло не слишком много времени для устройства личной жизни даже с учетом всех выходных. Она подошла к стойке, у которой столпились девушки, не рискнула опереться на нее рукой, тяжело вздохнула. Девушки посмотрела на нее сочувствующим взглядом.

— Ну-ну, Глэдис, — похлопав ее по руке, утешающе сказала мисс Маккалариат, которая, если уж совсем честно, на девушку походила не слишком, но, с другой стороны, Глэдис походила на нее еще меньше. — Найдешь ты свою половинку, просто нужно верить и ждать.

— Ты пробовала познакомиться с кем-нибудь? — чуть наклонившись вперед, спросила одна из девушек.

О да, конечно, она исправно посещала все собрания големов. Но стоило попробовать заговорить с теми о чем-то подобном… Нет, они не грубили ей, слава богу, ничего такого. Уж она-то наслушалась рассказов о подобном поведении мужчин. Големы поступали гораздо хуже. Они не понимали.

Глэдис собиралась объяснить это, когда дверь Почтамта с грохотом распахнулась. Девушки вздрогнули и повернулись. Вошел Главный Почтмейстер в распахнутом пиджаке и с очень хмурым выражением на лице. За ним следом в Почтамт ввалились трое стражников под предводительством их командора.

— Я вам еще раз говорю, что не имею к этому никакого отношения! — повернувшись, раздраженно заявил Мойст.

— Да неужели? — отозвался командор сквозь сжатые зубы, крепко удерживающие сигарету. Он достал ее изо рта и поднял другой рукой пачку бумаги. Липвиг вздрогнул.

— У вас нет никаких доказательств. А у меня — ни одной причины это делать.

— Я и не говорю, что это сделал ты, — пожав плечами, сказал Ваймс. — Но отмахиваться от меня не надо.

Почтмейстер вздрогнул, обернулся и, кажется, только теперь заметил сотрудников, внимательно наблюдающих за ними.

— Пойдем в кабинет, — коротко сказал он командору.

Ваймс и Липвиг направились в кабинет. Двое других стражников, коротко переговорив с командором, развернулись и ушли. Один стражник остался дожидаться своего командора.

Глэдис повернулась к девушкам и спросила:

— У Мистера Липвига Проблемы?

Девушки переглянулись.

— Говорят, стражники обнаружили поддельные марки, — поморщившись, сообщила мисс Маккалариат.

Они снова повернулись и посмотрели на оставшегося в Почтамте стражника. Он был големом.

— Может, тебе стоит поговорить с ним, — понизив голос, предложила мисс Маккалариат.

Глэдис ошеломленно посмотрела на нее.

— Ну, только ради мистера Липвига, конечно. Узнать, как продвигается дело.

Глэдис отвернулась от нее, поправила платье и пошла. Она подошла совсем близко к стражнику и остановилась возле него.

— Э… Как Твое Имя? — спросила она.

Тот немного повернул голову и взглянул на нее, смерил долгим взглядом ее голубое платье.

— Дорфл, — коротко ответил он.

— Так Ты… — замявшись, продолжила Глэдис, — Значит, Стражником Работаешь.

— Я Выбрал Быть Полезным Обществу.

— Да. Конечно. Вы, Говорят, Нашли Поддельные Марки.

Взгляд его пронзительно светящихся красных глаз снова остановился на ней.

— Я Не Могу Обсуждать Работу.

— Прости.

Они помолчали. Дорфл смотрел на нее, и Глэдис смотрела в ответ. Наконец, она решила рискнуть.

— Тебе Часто Дают Выходные?

— Командор Ваймс Говорит, Настоящий Стражник Никогда Не Перестает Быть Стражником.

— О, — ответила Глэдис. К ее стыду, в голосе ее отчетливо слышалось разочарование.

Они стояли рядом и молчали. Она все еще чувствовала на себе его взгляд.

— Я Буду Свободен Вечером В Следующую Пятницу, — сказал он.

— О, — ответила Глэдис.

— Хочешь Сходить Со Мной В Залатанный Барабан. Это… — он переступил с ноги на ногу. — Место, Где Мы Отдыхаем.

Будь Глэдис устроена немного иначе, она бы нервно сглотнула.

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Они стояли рядом и молчали. Это было удивительно хорошо.


End file.
